Cats Hate Cake
by xXMrs.RaymondXx
Summary: Deep in Musicland, a certain cat finds out in disgust it's a certain day of the year. Her birthday. It's up to the Madhatter to change her mind. Luka x Gakupo. FOR LUKA'S BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday!


**Yaaaaay! It's Luka's brithday! Even though my laptop STILL hasn't been fixed, thats not going to stop me from writing for Luka on her birthday. But the program I have doesn't have a Grammar and Spellcheck, so there will probably be some mistakes. Sorry about that...**

**SO I chose Gakupo to be the Madhatter, becasue he had a song where he was the Madhatter, and Luka was always the cat. Just some Luka and Gakupo fluff. Update at the bottom ;]**

**Enjoy! ~Bridge ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Hate Cake<strong>

"Hmmph."

The morning sun was like a blinding light. No matter how hard I squeezed my eyes shut, the light would just find a way to creep back inside.

"Stupid sun, always disturbing my sleep." I grumbeled loudly, glad no one else was around to see me complain.

I rolled over on my branch, careful not to fall off it. Yeah, Yeah I know. Living in a tree doesn't sound comfortable at all. But when you're 50% cat, it's actually quite the dream home.

I scratched furiously at my fuzzy, pink ears perched at the top of my head as I squirmed around.

"Meeeeoowwwwwwwwww." I moaned out while streching my sleepy body.

I managed to crawl onto my feet, and walk to the end of my overgrown twig. Once I looked around, I was pleasently surprised at how much of beautiful day it was. A bright blue sky. No clouds, and to top it all off, a golden sun.

I was liking this day.

"Luuuukkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A sing song voice called loudly.

I scowled up at the voice. Who was disturbing me now? On this nice day? I should be having ME time, not awkward small talk time.

Soon enough the figure who just called out came into eye vision. Once I scanned the figure, I immeadently scolwed again.

"What it is Lily?" I snapped at the small pixie.

Okay, I have about the same describing talents as a brick, so just think tinkerbell with her hair out.

I was a bit taken back when I noticed the small pixie glaring at me. I'm not saying a small, harmless glare. Oh no, this was full on, melt into the floor glaring. Jeez. Who knew pixie's could have attitudes?

"You don't know? God Luka, are you seriously that dense?" The pixie rudely snapped.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was a tad hurt by her insult. But I would never show it. It would ruin my position over her.

"H-Hey! I'm not dense. I'm just... a little... slow." I poorly defended myself.

The pixie only rolled her eyes. "Come on Luka, today is the 30th of January. What day is that?" The pixie asked.

I took a moment to think. Though I had absolutely no idea what was so special about today. "Uhhhhh... it's the second last day of the month?"

The pixie faceplamed in disbelief. "No Luka! It's your birhtday! You idiot!"

...

...

...

DING

An imaginary bell went off in my head. How could I be so stupid? Of course, it was my birthday.

Well there goes my good day.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't care?" The pixie demanded, placing her hands onto her hips.<p>

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. And she was calling ME dense!

"Obviously it means I don't care that it's my birthday. It's quite simple to understand really." I replied to the annoyed pixie.

Lily looked dumbfounded. "What? B-But it's your birthday!" She yelled desprately.

I scoffed loudly. "Yeah, and obviously I don't care. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Without batting an eye, I pinched Lily's wings and chucked her as far away from my tree as possible. I couldn't help but simle when her screams echoed through the trees. Okay, it sounds a little mean, but I have a good reason.

I hate celebrating my birthday.

But before I can explain why, I need to explain something else before. It's kinda important.

Remember that remark about me being 50% cat? That probably confused you. Well I don't live in any normal land.

No, I live in Musicland.

Musicland was an amazing magical land run by a horrible queen. Queen Meiko.

Lately she had been getting better, and was more of a kind spirit. But still, once an evil ruler, always an evil ruler.

A few years back, this girl showed up. Alice. She was really kind and sweet, but a bit too barbie for my taste. She kinda was the one who made Meiko less of a bitch.

Well me? Yes, I'm a cat. The Cheshire cat.

I had the privilege of being able to turn invisible and transport to different areas, which really did come in handy.

So this was Musicland, the world of magical, singing creatures.

And I, didn't fit in.

I mean I was freaking half cat! No one likes me. The only friend I had was Lily, and I doubt she still would be my friend for long.

So every year when my birthday came, I would spend it alone. Because honestly, who would like to celebrate it with me?

I was always alone, it's just how it went.

No one in Musicland paid any attention to me. They all ignored me and pretended that I didn't exsist. With the exception of one.

One who never gave up.

"Luka! Luka I need to talk to you!"

And there he was.

I didn't bother to get into his eye view. Instead I lay back down on my cozy branch.

"What is it Eggplant?" I snapped bitterly. I did NOT like to be interupted on my alone days. Especially today.

"I want to talk!" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes. What could be so urgent now? "Well, what is it?"

I could hear him huff from down below. "I can't say it like this."

I made sure to scoff loudly enough so he heard. "Well I'm not going down." I knew it must of been annoying for him, judging by how stubborn I was being. But I honestly didn't care.

He sighed loudly, just enough so I could hear. "Fine. Then I'll just come up there and get you!"

Before I could react at all, I heard him leaping from branch to branch, before landing on mine. I wouldn't have cared much, if he wasn't standing basically on top of me.

I frowned up at the boy. He never really gave up. However, he was quite the strange boy. He was known as the madhatter here, which was no surprise.

He was always dressed in purple, and always wore his bright purple hat, which had a cute print of eggplants.

Hence the nickname.

"Fine. You've got me listening. What is it?" I gave in.

As he was taking a step back, he clumsingly lost his footing on the branch. His foot was stuck underneath my back, which caused me to go sailing with him.

Suddenly we hit the ground. Well Eggplant hit the ground, I landed on my feet.

I heard him groan in pain. "Owwwwwwww. H-How do you land on your feet?" He managed to choke out, just barely raising his head to look at me.

I just smirked at the aching boy. "Cats always land on their feet."

I took a step closer to him, keeping a large smirk planted on my face. However, I didn't notice the rock in front of my foot.

Before I knew what was going on, I triped over and crashed on top of the Eggplant.

"Whhhhy me?" I moaned in pain.

Obviously the Eggplant was not having a great time. Falling out of a tree, then having a girl crash on top of you, didn't sound fun at all.

I opened my eyes to inspect my current situation, but suddenly wished I didn't.

I had never been so close to anyone's face before. I was just a couple of inches away from getting my first kiss.

I was very grateful that his eyes were firmly shut, to prevent him from seeing my red face.

"Luka?" His voice managed to whisper out.

I distanced my face from his so I could answer him without stuttering nervously. "Y-Yeah?"

Damn it.

"Could you please get off me?"

Oh.

I shook my head furiously to gather my sense. "Right. Yeah. Sorry."

As I peeled myself off the half dead boy, I couldn't help feeling a slight disappointed. Maybe just staying there wouldn't have been that bad... Whoa! What the heck am I thinking?

I held a hand out to the Eggplant, who gladly took my support.

Right, I should give a more proper explanation of this guy.

Well, his REAL name was Kamui Gakupo. I only liked to call him Eggplant because of his outift and his unhealthy obbession with the vegetable.

I mean seriously, there were so many other better foods! Why eggplants?

Boys.

Anyway. He was the Madhatter. And he truly was mad. When I first met the guy, I thought he was a walking grape.

He's a relatively nice guy, however there was just one thing I couldn't stand.

He always followed me.

I mean like full on stalking! Lily says it's because he's in love with me. But that was just stupid.

It was just because he was close with everyone in Musicland. And were friends with all of them.

Except me.

And he was absolutely determinded to change that.

Once Gakupo managed to find his feet, he instantly shot me a wide grin. "Hey Luka! What's up?"

I had to hold myself back from punching him straight in his annoying face. "What's up?" I repeated in disgust. "You come yelling at my house! Then you pull me out to the ground just to ask, What's up?"

He response was just to smile sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, pretty much."

"What about that urgent thing you needed to talk to me about?" I demanded. How could this guy be so stupid?

He stratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh yeah... about that... I forgot."

This time I didn't bother holding myself back.

I smiled in achivement as he lay on the ground again, clutching onto his aching nose.

"I think you broke my noosseeee!" He wailed in pain.

I rolled my eyes at him, extremely annoyed. "And I think you wasted my time! Oh wait, you did!"

He sat up, letting out small noises in pain. He looked up at me with a look I had never seen before. Like he was... serious. It was weird, it was like suddenly a switch inside of him flicked. The goofy side was turned off and the serious now on.

He looked at me dead in the eye, like he was about to deliever world important news.

"I need you to come with me."

I felt a mixture of strange emotions. First confused. Then flustered. Then annoyed. Then creeped out. And finally, interested.

"What do you mean, "I need you to come with me?" I couldn't believe the question I was asking him. This boy was so weird, that he made me sound weird.

He stood up again and walked over to me. Or on me, is what would be a better description. I mean seriously, the boy's head was right above mine.

"I can't explain. I just need you to trust me." Yep. He wasn't very good at explanations at all. But then I guess I couldn't talk.

I mentally slapped myself when I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly turned my back to him, hoping he wouldn't have seen.

"W-Well I don't trust you. So you might as well give up." I crossed my arms firmly over my chest while finishing my statement.

I didn't turn around to see his reaction, but I could hear him sigh loudly. "Fine. If you won't go, Then I'll take you."

Before I could turn around and question him, I felt myself being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Gakupo!" I made sure to scream VERY loudly into his ear.

He only chuckled in response. "Screaming will get you no where. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

I snorted at the boy. Like hell I was going to listen to that.

"HELP! HELP ME SOMEBODY! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

Luck wasn't very much on my side today.

* * *

><p>Well here I was. Shuffling down a long corridor, guided by a purple headed freak.<p>

During my very annoying trip here, Gakupo stopped and blindfolded me. With much protest, but still blindfolded me.

Oh, you're proabably wondering how I know that this is a corridor? Well the answer is quite simple.

Because cats know.

"Gakupo, where the hell are you taking me?" I demanded for what felt like the hunderdth time.

"You'll find out soon. Just be paitent." He answered... again.

I huffed in disapproval. His answer wasn't good enough.

"This way." He calmly directed me left.

I was a bit surprised how careful he was being with me. Like I was a toy he was trying to protect.

"Okay Luka, just one more turn. I promise." He said a tad too loudly.

I couldn't explain why, but I was actually getting quite scared. What was going on? And why did I need to be blindfolded? But I was mainly scared because...

Why did I feel so safe with him here?

We suddenly pulled to a stop. "Alrightly Luka. We're here." He said again loudly.

I raised my head to face his. I think. Hey, cut me some slack, I was blindfolded!

"Why do you keep speaking so loudly?" I snapped bitterly.

Obviously this whole trip had put me in a really bad mood. But I was being kidnapped by a freak.

I could hear the creek of a door being opened, and I was walked inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKA!"

Gakupo suddenly yanked down the blindfold, and all was revealied.

What looked like all of Musicland was standing inside a great ballroom. It looked like the grand ballroom that was inside Queen Meiko's castle.

There were food stands around the ballroom, balloons and a huge banner with the words;

"Hope you have a Meoooowwwwognifcent birthday."

Hundreds of smiling faces looked up at me and Gakupo. I had never been around so many people.

"W-What's going on?" I only just managed to choke out.

A young girl from the crowd came bouncing out. It was the Alice girl.

Remember her? You might need to go back a bit if you forgot.

"It's your birthday! So we're throwing you a surprise party!" She informed me excitedly.

It still didn't make any sense. "B-But I thought you guys didn't like me."

Everyone looked around confused. They all thought what I just said was ridiculous.

"What? Of course we like you! You just always distanced yourself from us. We always wanted to be your friends." A short, blonde haired rabbit girl pipped up.

I seriously could not believe what I was hearing. Everyone liked me? Maybe it was just me who thought that they didn't. I guess they did attempt to become friends with me, I just brushed them off. Yet they were all still here. Wishing me a happy brithday.

"Wow. Thank you everyone!" I thanked everyone, still incredibly shocked,

"Don't thank us, thank Gakupo. He's the one who organized this whole thng." A blue haired boy informed smoothly.

I couldn't believe my ears. Gakupo, did all this... For me?

I turned around the face the red faced boy. I smiled warmly up to him, trying to get his blushing face to face mine.

"Gakupo, did you really do all this for me?" I asked in a teasing voice, which only caused his face to turn a brighter shade of red.

"M-Maybe..." He choked out nervously. I had to admit it, seeing him like this was adorable.

I jumped up to the tips of my toes, and lent closer over to him. I watched in delight as his cheeks blazed red as I kissed his cheek.

As I pulled back, he couldn't even stand to look me in the eye.

I turned back to the smiling crowd, eager to see my response.

"Well come one! Lets start this party!"

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how amazing the party ended up being. I had never had so much fun in my life. I can't believe that Gakupo had done all of it.<p>

There was just so many amazing memories that were made.

First Alice got gum stuck in her hair from Lily, then the rabbits accidently tipped a table, spilling all of the cups filled with drinks over Queen Meiko. And the mysterious catipillar man accidently set off the sprinklers with his pipe.

It was an amazing night.

As the night drew to a close, we all began to head home. Soon, it was only me and Gakupo left standing in the room.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I asked sitting next to the window to the side of the ballroom, gazing at the bright moon.

"Yeah. Gorgeous." Gakupo agreed, sitting down next to me.

I moved over closer to him, and slipped my head onto his shoulder.

I heard Gakupo chuckle at my sudden movement. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a reward for being so sweet." I answered calmly, even though I found myself growing incredibly nervous.

Gakupo snorted in disapproval. "You call that a reward?"

I pulled my head away from his shoulder, and shot him a glare. "Then what do you call a reward, smart guy?"

He turned and faced me. A hand suddenly stuck out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'll show you." He only just managed to whisper, before moving closer towards me.

I felt too embarssed to say anything, and soon found myself moving closer towards him as well.

I felt my palms sweating as the distance between our faces closed. This was my first kiss, my FIRST KISS!  
>I slowly began to close my eyes, and I noticed Gakupo was doing the same. I could feel the heat of his face as it grew closer to mine.<p>

This was it.

My first kiss.

With a crazy eggplant loving madhatter.

Just about too...

I giggled into my pillow.

Wait a minute. Something wasn't right. A pillow? And a blanket! What's this doing here? Wasn't I just inside a ballroom, about to kiss Gakupo?

I shot up, and inspected my surroundings. Well, this was defiantly NOT a ballroom. It looked like some adorable bedroom.

The walls were painted with a salmon pink, as well were the bedsheets that were now sprawled across the floor.

It was strange. Because I recognized all of it. From the clutterly desk, to the fuzzy white rug on the floor.

This was my bedroom. In the house I lived in with all my friends.

I couldn't help but laugh. All of it. All of Musicland and Queen Meiko and Alice was all a dream.

What a crazy dream.

Suddenly the door burst open, I had to hold onto the bed so I didn't fall of it.

"HAPPY BIRTHAY LUKA!" A large range of voices screamed at me.

I could suddenly see a flash of yellow, and before I could do anything, I was attacked by a short blonde girl.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She practically screamed in my ear.

"Rin! Quiet down!" Meiko's voice yelled at the little girl. "You don't want to give her a headache on her birthday."

Rin pouted like she always did when she was sad, before apologizing over and over.

The group of people suddenly parted to bring in a beautiful cake. On the top were the words; "Happy birthday Luka! We love you!"

Everyone began singing "Happy birthday" to me as they brought the cake over to my bed.

I smiled and laughed at my kind friends. They truly were magnifcent, dream or not.

Once they finished singing, I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. I made sure not to forget to make my wish.

_I wish that I would never be spilt apart from my friends ever again_. I thought.

It wasn't long until Rin was bombarding me, begging I tell her my wish.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." I reminded her, patting her head.

Rin's eyes widened in fear. "Oh! I'm sorry Luka! I won't ask again!"

I couldn't help but laugh. For a fourteen year old girl, she was just too cute.

"I bet I know what her wish was about." Len stated smugly. "It was probably about Gakupo."

My face turned red. I had forgotten about the dream. Was I seriously about to kiss Gakupo?

Miku glared at Len, before slapping the back of his head. "Len! Leave Luka and Gakupo alone!"

Len poked his tounge at the girl when her back was turned.

"Well Luka, we're throwing you a party tonight. And THAT'S when we will eat the cake... Rin." Meiko made sure the last part of her sentence through to the blonde.

"You're so mean Meiko!" Rin threw a pillow at her friend, before running out of the room.

Kaito laughed at the girl who ran past him. "Well Luka, you better get some more sleep, because tonights party is going to be the best. I should know, me and Len came up with the party games." He and Len shared a high five, smiling like idiots.

Meiko just snorted. "We're not playing any games that involve streaking guys."

Kaito and Len's face fell.

I smiled up at my friends. "Thanks guys. I really can't wait."

They all wished me happy birthday again, before leaving me alone in the room.

I couldn't wait for tonight

* * *

><p>"Come in!" I answered to the knock at my door.<p>

I made sure to do a quick time check. 7:30pm. Good, the party would be starting soon.

The door opened, to reveal a familar boy.

The Eggplant.

I smiled up at the boy who looked as frozen as a staute. "Well Gakupo? Something you need?"

He shook his head back and forth, gathering his senses. "A-Ah... Yeah." He walked over and sat down on the bed, sliding the present over to me.

"Happy birthday."

I looked down at the cute present. It was relatively large. Probably around the size of a small toy.

I smiled at the pink wrapping paper. He certaintly knew me.

There was one thing that annoyed me about wrapping paper, it was so hard to open without ripping. So when Gakupo told me to just rip it, I was extremely grateful.

I gazed at the present in my hands. I really couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a large snow globe, that held a huge tree. On one of the tree's branches was a girl with two cute cat ears perched at the top of her head. She was fast asleep on the branch, resting her head on the lap of a small boy with long purple hair.

It looked excatly like the versions of us in our dream. Excatly like Musicland.

"How... Where did you get this?" I asked astounded. How could he possibly know about Musicland? It was just a dream wasn't it?

A large grin spred across his face. "Well... I had no idea what to get you, and all today I was running around trying to get you the perfect gift. but then I found this shop where you can design your own snowglobes. And last night, I had this weird dream that i was in a land named "Musicland". And I was the Madhatter, and you were the Chesire cat... And we..." A blush appeared on his cheeks as he mumbeled off. "Well, a lot of crazy things happened."

I couldn't believe my ears. Gakupo had dreampt the same dream I had! So that means he had seen the bit where we had almost kissed!

I could feel my face heat up.

"Luka? You okay?" Gakupo asked concernedly.

I turned my head back to face his. I smiled sweetly while placing my hand into his. "Yeah. Thank you. I love it."

Without thinking, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and slowly bent down to his face. And before I knew it, our lips were conecting.

I felt my cheeks blaze as I continued to stay in my position. Wow... So this was my first kiss huh?

I couldn't explain it. Well for one, my knees had gone numb, is that a good sign?

I felt dizzy, yet safe at the same time. My stomach was going up and down, but I also felt like I was gliding on a cloud.

Jeez. This sounded crazy.

As I pulled away, I noticed Gakupo looked like a tomato.

"W-W-What was t-that for?" He only just managed to choke out. The poor boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

I smiled embarssedly. "That was my thank you. For everything you've done for me."

He looked at me confused. "What else have I done?"

I lauged. Maybe he didn't get the same dream as me. "Lets just say, it was something very... Dreamy."

Gakupo shot me look, like he was trying to figure me out. "Wait... you didn't... that dream-"

He was cut off by my figer against his his lips. I winked at him cutely, which only made him look more confused."Lets keep it as our little secret."

He took a while, processing my words, before replying with a smile.

I jumped off the bed and took his hand, before pulling his off the bed. "Come one. I think Rin will come drag me to the party if we don't go now." It wasn't excatly a lie. Rin has been known to drag people to things when their late.

"Yeah. Plus I don't want to miss out on that cake. I convinced Miku to make a eggplant one." He admitted proudly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You never change, dream or not."

"Hey!" Gakupo demanded. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, let's go." I quickly muttered, before taking Gakupo's hand again and leaving the room.

Well it's offical.

This was the best brithday.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaay! Hoped you liked that! ;]<strong>

**Well... I don't thnink my laptop is coming back for a while, so I'm going to post my stories on this computer, so I am not stopping guys!**

**I have a few things planned.**

**First, another Luka x Gakupo adventure one, simular to "Secrets" and a Luka x Kaito one. Which I am coming up with the plot now.**

**So keep your eyes peeled! ;]**


End file.
